


my captain, my captain

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this was inspired by dancer!inigo released in fe heroesdedicated to lovely jayce <3





	my captain, my captain

“A-ah...yes, please…” Inigo’s head rolls back, arching into his captain’s touch. Xander has the dancer on his lap; Inigo has his knees braced on the velvet plush seat of the chair, arching beautiful into Xander’s touch. His chest, bare, save for some sheer, decorative fabric that doesn’t cover up much of anything and only to serve as a frame for his pale, unmarked body. 

 

Inigo has his ass pushed out, sweet and plump as Xander’s hands stake claim to them. “Please, what? I can’t give you want you want unless you tell me.” Xander speaks, voice low, deep and thrumming to Inigo’s core. He busies his lips again with Inigo’s nipples, a sensitive spot he found. Inigo has taken kindly to the attention there. And maybe, when Xander is more patient, he’d like to see the boy fall apart with just the fondling of his chest.

 

“I..want…” Inigo rolls his hips, pushing back into Xander’s rough, wide hands, “my captain…” He managed between heavy sighs of pleasure, pressing his hands through the opening of Xander’s shirt. He rests them on bare skin, gripping onto his firm chest. 

 

“But I’m right here…” Xander buries his neck in Inigo’s chest, his hands pulling and pushing together his ass cheeks. Yet he is also impatient, and he inches a finger to Inigo’s hole to tease. Inigo’s breath hitches in his throat, and it dissolves into a needy moan. He shivers against Xander’s touch, gripping onto his captain tight. “What more do you need?”

 

As Xander’s impatient finger finally breaches Inigo’s entrance, Inigo squeals in absolute delight. “Captain.... _ this _ ...please…” He fumbles for words. Inigo reaches behind Xander for the bottle of oil they had prepared earlier. “I want you... _ thick...deep...inside me. _ ” Inigo rolls his hips more, begging for his hole to be stretched wider.

 

Inigo hands Xander the bottle, who takes it generously and pours it over Inigo’s ass. Xander looks over the dancer’s shoulders, watching his skin glisten in the candlelight. He groans, tossing the bottle elsewhere (somewhere soft apparently because he doesn’t hear the sound of breaking glass) and tends to his lover. “You want me to fuck you with your captain’s cock?”

 

_ “Yes please…” _ Inigo begs, thirsty and waiting eagerly. “My captain…please stretch me…” He moans into Xander’s ear, not long before Xander’s thick fingers find their way to Inigo’s hole. He starts with two, pushing and spreading his walls wide. “A-ah...Xander…” 

 

Xander knows the boy can take it, reaching deep for his prostate. He adds another two more fingers, easing up his muscles and relaxing Inigo. The dancer mewls in absolute delight, slumping even more forward, cradling Xander’s head in his arms. The captain presses hot kisses to his neck, working up to his ear. “You want to give a little dance for me?”

 

Now that he’s stretched enough, Inigo spins around quickly, eager for stuffing Xander deep inside of him. He uses the desk to hold his body up, resting his ass comfortably in Xander’s lap. “My captain…” Inigo moans as he feels Xander’s cock press against his cheeks, hard and already leaking. “Let me dance for you…”

 

“That’s a good boy.” Xander spreads Inigo’s cheeks wide, watching his pink hole twitch, eager to swallow him up. “Relax…” He warns, pressing the tip of his cock to his entrance. Inigo pushes his hips to meet the intrusion, mouth agape as Xander presses his girth inside, watching his cock disappear inside the tight, wet heat of Inigo’s ass. 

 

Their moans echo loudly, though no one outside would be able to hear them. Inigo rests fully seated on Xander’s cock, his walls clenching tight around the thick member as he adjusted to it. Inigo mewls, rolling his hips back and forth to push against his insides. 

 

_ “Dance, Inigo. _ ” Xander commands, leaning back in his seat to enjoy the show.

 

“Yes...Captain...Xander….” Inigo takes a deep breath before his hips begin to move. He always starts slow, lifting his ass as Xander’s cock slid out of him, the tip still pressed against him. Inigo then sinks down again, deliciously slow, taking his time to feel every inch of his cock slipping inside his waiting hole. Inigo moves slow, moaning as he does so. He always takes extra care of his captain.

 

But with a little jerk of Xander’s hips, he knows the prologue should just about end. Inigo shifts his body, keeping his hips loose as he dances on Xander. His soft cheeks gyrate and bounce, all pale and delicious just for Xander. Inigo moans louder, turning his head so he could watch Xander’s reaction (his flexible body allowing him to do so). 

 

Inigo starts to pause once in a while, slamming his hips down and squeezing Xander’s cock oh so tight. It makes Xander curse, and Inigo can feel the jerk of hips against him, uncontrolled. He pulls up again, holding hips hips steady in the air with just Xander’s tip inside. He rolls his hips, keeping Xander just barely inside him and not taking him all the way.

 

“Inigo…” Xander grunts, trying to be patient and stop himself from grabbing the dancer’s hips and destroying his hole quickly. 

 

“Mmm…” Inigo sighs as he raises his hips, Xander’s cock popping out of him with ease. He reaches behind him, holding his cheeks apart wide. “I was...stretching myself…” He arches his back. “Don’t you love my gape?”

 

Xander hums in delight, sliding his cock between his cheeks and right over his gaping hole. “Yes, I do love it.” Inigo brings his hips down, bouncing his hips on Xander’s cock again before sliding out, showing Xander his wide hole. “Mmm, good boy.” He moans as Inigo repeats the motions, fucking him with light bounces of his impeccably soft cheeks, pausing to let Xander admire how his thick girth opened the dancer up.

 

Inigo puts his ass in the air again, pulling his cheeks apart to show off his gape. “Can you fill me up, my captain?” The dancer purrs, sinking his hips down and letting the tip of Xander’s cock just barely rest against his entrance. 

 

“Yes, yes, turn around, Inigo.” Xander exhales shakily, enjoying the sight of Inigo all opened and stretched for him. Only he could do that....only he could make Inigo moan, make his back bend, make him scream his name. Only Xander was able to do that. “Right in my lap.” He helped the boy, making him straddle his hips.

 

They both sight in delight as Xander’s cock rests against his crack, leaking and straining to be inside. The patience they both held disappears, both of them fumbling to get Xander’s thick length back inside him. And when they finally connect again, Inigo finds himself slumped over Xander again, hugging around his neck tightly. “Xander...it’s so... _ deep _ …” Inigo whines, squeezing his thighs against Xander’s.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Xander holds Inigo tightly against his frame, resting his forehead against Inigo’s. He rolls his hips up, earning a small squeak from the dancer. “A-ah…” Xander moans before he begins thrusting up in a steady pace, loving the feeling of Inigo’s cheeks bouncing against him.

 

“Xander...Xan….it feels so good...so good...so deep...so thick…” Inigo whines helplessly, gazing drunkenly into Xander’s eyes. He moves his hips against Xander’s own, meeting each thrust with fervor. His thighs quiver, straining but pleasant. His own cock, trapped by their torsos, leaks profusely, on the dangerous edge of climax. “Xan please... _ fill me. _ ” He begs, tears in his eyes. 

 

Sweat makes Xander’s blonde twirls cling to his forehead, makes their bodies sticky and wet; absolutely filthy. But Xander keeps thrusting, grunting each time Inigo swallowed him sweetly, clamped his soft, velvety walls on his cock, coaxing him to cum and ready to milk him dry. “Scream for me.” Xander growls, his grip on Inigo’s hips tightening as he fucks up relentlessly, the harsh sound of his hips slapping hard against Inigo’s ass echoing in the small quarters.

 

Inigo feels himself go limp, stroking the back of Xander’s hair lovingly. He arches his back as Xander pumped his cock inside him, gasping for air between heavy moans. “Xan….” Inigo can barely finish his name, moaning in absolute delight. His walls clench even tighter, his whole body convulsing as he cums hot and sticky between their chests, shaking and screaming for Xander.

 

Xander holds the boy gently, keeping him from falling over as he fucked him. “Fuck...I’m going to fill you, my little dancer.” He groans, wondering how much longer he can last with Inigo squeezing so tight. And the question answers itself as he feels that hot coil in his abdomen, slamming his hips up one more time and filling the boy’s ass with his seed.

 

His cock pumps endlessly, Inigo’s walls doing no help in stopping. The boy milks him, sucking every last inch of cum inside, coating his walls with the stickiness. Inigo clings helplessly to the captain, whining and moaning softly as he’s filled to the brim.

 

And just like Inigo likes it, Xander keeps the boy still as they gently move to the bed, his thick cock still pushed up inside him. “Xander...my captain…” Inigo hums softly, clinging to Xander’s frame once they’re on the bed. Inigo squeezes his walls just a little, keeping the cock inside him. The stretch and slickness of it is just how Inigo likes.

 

“Mmm.” Xander growls, settling into the pillows. He plays with Inigo’s hair, watching the boy rest peacefully on his chest, whimpering softly. Inigo feels lightweight, soft like a cloud. Nothing feels better to him than having Xander inside him any way possible. He perks his head up, leaning in to Xander for much needed kisses.

 

Xander cups Inigo’s face, thumbing over his cheeks as they kiss, tasting each other on eager tongues. “I love you, my beautiful dancer.” Xander hums, his voice deep and gruff. 

 

“My captain...I am yours until the sea swallows us whole.” Inigo shifts his hips, pushing Xander’s cock deeper in his seed-filled hole. He feels delightfully sticky. “Please, Xander...I want to fall asleep with your cock still inside...I want to my hole to form around your shape.” Inigo smiles coyly, tapping delicate fingers on Xander’s chest. “And I want to wake up on my stomach with my captain fucking me in these sheets stained with our love...and make a big, sloppy mess again.” He adds, biting his lip.

 

“Inigo…” Xander breathes, a light whine in his throat. He was not opposed in the slightest to giving the boy exactly what he wanted, but often he was taken aback by the shamelessness of his hunger so apparent in his actions and words. “Your wish is my command…” He complies so easily, taking Inigo’s face in his hands again to kiss him ever so softly, a reminder that his love is true and would not stray. “I am yours... _ my _ Inigo.”

 

“As I am yours,  _ my  _ Xander.” Inigo purrs, kissing Xander with purpose before he buries his nose in Xander’s neck. “I shall have dreams that our love is everlasting.”

 

Xander runs his hands through the boy’s hair soothingly. “‘Tis no dream. Do you not feel me inside you?” To make a point, he rolls his hips up just a little, earning a long gasp into a soft moan from the dancer atop him. “My body is for no one else...these lips are nobody’s but yours...my heart beats for no soul...except yours.”

 

Inigo whines lightly, pressing desperate, soft kisses to his neck. He feels completely filled with Xander’s love. As Xander brings a warm hand to the small of his back, Inigo completely melts. He sinks atop Xander, feeling euphoria and sleep wash over him in a warm blanket of heat that settles with him the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think <3


End file.
